LEGO Web of Spider-Man
LEGO Web of Spider-Man is a LEGO stop motion series released on both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It is an alternative direct sequel to Spider-Man 2, completely ignoring the events of Spider-Man 3. It takes inspiration from Spider-Man 3, Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man: The Animated Series,'' Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'', the Earth-616 Spider-Man ''comic books, the ''Amazing Spider-Man film series, the Spider-Man movie games, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the Spidey comic books, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles, such as MaxGoji's ''Spider-Man: The Series'', and YouTube fan series, yet it gives them a new spin. Characters Main characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Betty Brant * Hoffman * Nathan Lubensky * Robbie Robertson * Aunt May Reilly * Uncle Ben (flashback) * J. Jonah Jameson * Martha Connors * Joe Robertson * Anti-Venom (Edward Brock) * The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) Villains * Hobgoblin I/Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) ** Hobgoblin II (Lefty Donovan) * The Rhino (Alexei Syctsevich) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Ann Weying) * Doctor Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * The Sandstorm (Tony Trainer) * The Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * The Lizard (Curtis Connors) ** Lizard-People *** Vincent Stegron * Alistair Smythe * Spencer Smythe * Shadrac (Gregory Herd) * Raptor (Damon Ryder) * Jackal * Robot Master ("Mendel Stromm") * Demogobin ("Norman Osborn") Episodes Season 1 *1. Enter the Hobgoblin, Part 1: Shadow of Evil: A year after Otto Octavius' demise, there has been an increase in super-villains but most of them aren't very dangerous. This changes once a mysterious villain with ties to the Green Goblin, named the Hobgoblin, enters the scene. Peter thinks the new Goblin is Harry but when he visits him to make sure he finds that the Hobgoblin is working for Harry. Now it's up to Spider-Man to find out who the Hobgoblin really is without getting killed. *2. Enter the Hobgoblin, Part 2: Slayers: After being attacked by the Hobgoblin and by some robots Spider-Man thinks he remembers as the Spider-Slayers. However, before he can investigate he is kidnapped by them revealing that they are created by Alistair Smythe who is working with the Hobgoblin. Now Spidey must figure out who is the Hobgoblin and survive the Spider-Slayers at the same time. *3. Sting of the Scorpion: As Mac Gargan, otherwise known as the Scorpion, is cured of his psychological trauma due to his exoskeleton being grafted into his body. However, he is kidnapped from Rikers by the son of the reason of his pain, Alistair Smythe. Smythe, with some help from the Hobgoblin, convinces Mac that the Spider-Man is to blame for his condition (as he only saw mechanical spiders experiment on him) he goes into a rampage to draw out the Wall-Crawler, who is busy choosing a wedding ring to propose to MJ. Now he must survive the delusional Scorpion and select the perfect ring for his girlfriend. *4. In the Sky Night: When one of Spidey's old villains, the Vulture, is broken out of jail by Smythe and has his powers enhanced, he decides to take revenge on the man who led him down this path on crime; Aunt May's new boyfriend Nathan Lubensky. At the same time Mary Jane and Peter are handling invitations to their wedding, including MJ's best friend Ann Weying and her boyfriend Eddie Brock who works for a rival newspaper and needs to take pictures of Spider-Man. *5. Hold My Tail: After the confrontation with Vulture, Peter and MJ have decided to postpone their marriage so they can help Aunt May cope with Nathan's jail time. However at the same time, Peter's teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, goes missing and the city is attacked by Lizard-People. Thinking that these two events are somehow connected Peter goes over Connors' research discovering that he is the Lizard and that his bite turns other people into monsters. Now, with help from Connors' wife, Spider-Man must cure the Lizard before the entire city is turned into lizards like him. *6. Spiders and Mysteries: After the Lizard incident, Peter tries ignoring the news that his mutation may spill out of control while someone starts to impersonate him and steal banks at his his name. He quickly realizes that it's his old enemy Mysterio but the authorities aren't easily convinced and organize a full city-wide manhunt for him. Now, Spidey must combat the cops and the devious Mysterio who has an ace up his sleeve. *7. When Shadrac Attacks: Famed archaeologist Gregory Herd discovers a relic that belongs to the Scriers cult which turns him into a being of living, fiery death called Shadrac. He then tries to go and connect with his wife but his powers go out of control and she is severely injured. He is then approached by Harry who promises a way to heal her and to make them able to interact again if he kills Spider-Man. Now, Peter must defeat the fiery demon and get pictures of him while managing his mutation into a spider-monster. *8. A New Octopus: Exactly one year after Doctor Octopus' demise, one of his admirers, a young Doctor Carolyn Trainer, recreates his mechanical arms and starts working with Harry Osborn to continue the original's project on renewable atomic fusion in an isolated area. However, doing so brings the unwanted attention of Spider-Man to the scene, where he witnesses the true power of the new Doctor Octopus firsthand and with devastating results. *9. A Hunted Reptile: The reunion with his old enemies continues as Kraven the Hunter returns to New York, this time not to hunt Spider-Man at the orders of an Osborn but to hunt the Lizard. As if that wasn't enough Peter's mutation starts to take hold again as he must decide whether to leave Connors to die or get his mutation cured. *10. Slay the Slayers: Smythe gets tired of using middlemen to attack Spider-Man and decides to change himself into the Ultimate Spider-Slayer. Now Spider-Man must beat a cyborg designed specially for killing him. *11. Shocking Experience: When Shocker breaks out of jail Peter remembers his first fight with him. He stops reminiscing when Shocker robs a new version of his gauntlets that could level Manhattan.Now he must deal with the enhanced Shocker and with trying to give MJ a romantic date. *12. The Venom Saga, Part 1: Bonding: A shuttle being driven by John Jameson with a mysterious life form crashes on the docks. This wouldn't be so bad if Ock wasn't after it for some reason. But Pete can handle that, right? But what's worse is that she has a little help from a mystery man. *13. The Venom Saga, Part 2: Sinister Evolution: After the fight with Ock and Hobgoblin Peter accidentally bonds with the mysterious life form in Jameson's shuttle forming into an all-black suit. But Peter can't really think much about his change in wardrobe when Ock and Hobgoblin assemble a team of villains consisting of themselves, Mysterio, Vulture, Shardac, and Shocker. These sinister six would be hard usually but the suit seems to be altering his personality as well... *14. The Venom Saga, Part 3: Persona: *15. The Venom Saga, Part 4: Poison: Season 2 *1. Wedding Day: *2. Second Wings: *3. Horned: *4. Riders of the Night: *5. When Lightning Strikes: *6. Sandstorm: *7. Robot Master: *8. Like Father ''(1): *9. ''Like Son ''(2): *10. ''Antibodies ''(1): *11. ''Separation Anxiety ''(2): *12. ''Match, Part 1: *13. Match, Part 2: *14. The Two-Headed Dragon, Part 1: Return: *15. The Two-Headed Dragon, Part 2: Curtains: Trivia *The series has many references to the Spider-Man movie tie-in games. **Spider-Man remembers fighting the Vulture, the Scorpion, Kraven, and the Shocker early in his career, during the events of Spider-Man. **He references running into the Rhino, Mysterio, and the Puma during the events of Spider-Man 2. **Despite this when Peter remembers his first battle with Shocker he has no relation to Vulture unlike in the game. Category:LEGO Category:Web series Category:Benspider Category:Youtube Category:Spider-Man Category:Stop motion Category:Shows Category:Brickfilm Category:Reality Needed Category:Unfinished